


Good Dog

by Samcifer_shipper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, litteral puppy denmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samcifer_shipper/pseuds/Samcifer_shipper
Summary: Denmark acts too much like a certain sort of canines for his own good...
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Just an extremely short, mini one shot nordic humour I based on a comic I read

Denmark was suspicious when he saw Iceland and Norway whispering to each other while looking at him. He tried to get close enough to hear what they were saying but all that he got was Norway saying "You're on".

The next day Iceland came up to him, holding his hand palm up.

"Den, hand," he said.

Not really knowing what to do, Denmark put his hand in Iceland's. He frowned as Iceland groaned. Confused, he looked over at Sweden who was watching from the corner, a strange look on his face.

The next day, it was him who did the trick. 

"Den, hand." With the commanding look he received, Denmark felt obliged to do so, not really knowing what to think. Then, looking up to Sweden who had a superior smirk on his face, he understood and took no time in searching for his axe, chasing his tall friend around the house, face red of anger and humiliation.

"I AM NOT A DOG!"

The day after was of no more luck, with his own boyfriend doing it to him.

"Den, give me your hand."

This time, Denmark really tried to resist, crossing his arms and glaring at Norway, but something compelled him to do it and he gave in, putting his hand in Norway's with a renewed glare and a huff.

His mood was restored quickly though, as Norway gave him a peck on the lips, turning around and whispering to himself something about 'positive reinforcement'.

He was utterly confused when Norway walked up to Iceland who was glaring from the corner, holding up his hand with a smirk for his little brother to give him fifty dollars.


End file.
